The present invention relates to containers. In particular, the invention relates to plastic molded containers used to store dry foodstuffs.
Presently, some foodstuffs are packaged, shipped and sold in plastic containers. These containers, however, can become distorted when exposed to pressure gradients. For example, when shipped over different elevations, such as mountainous regions, the pressure difference associated with the different elevations creates distortion of these containers.
Accordingly, pressure gradients are a factor when foodstuffs are sealed in a container at a low elevation and shipped to a higher elevation. The pressure differentials associated with less outside pressure in higher elevations and the internal container pressure can cause the container to distort and bulge.
These containers also distort upon exposure to elevated ambient temperatures. For example, when shipped or stored in a elevated temperature environment, the increased temperature causes the internal container pressure to rise. Accordingly, the elevated pressure can cause the container to distort and bulge.
Further, in today""s fast paced society, consumers typically consume these food snacks while performing other activities such as driving and working. Accordingly, consuming these snacks in an easy to handle container becomes important for the consumer. Additionally, consuming these snacks in a container which does not bulge and subsequently tip over in a heated ambient environment becomes necessary in maintaining a convenient and clean eating situation.
Dry snack food containers typically comprise bag-shaped flexible packages that must be torn open in order to handle the food substance. A problem associated with these types of food packages is the difficulty in grasping and opening these packages. While performing other activities, the consumer is not paying attention to the package resulting in mishandling of these types of packages. Further, these packages tend to split fully apart spilling the contents leading to a messy condition. Accordingly, these types of packages are not conducive for eating while performing activities such as driving. Further, these packages are not configured to fit into the cup holders typically used for drinks in vehicles.
Other food containers relate to bottles which store liquid substances such as soda. Since, the bottle contains a liquid, the bottle is relatively stable due to the relative high volume of the contained liquid. Accordingly, the bottle incorporates feet or a uniform circular bearing surface to support the bottle in the upright position.
This bottle container contains deficiencies, however, for dry snack food. During a pressure and/or temperature change that occurs in transportation or sitting outdoors, the bottle with a dry snack food would deform and become unstable. Accordingly, because of the large volume to product ratio associated with a light dry food substance contained within this type of container, the bottle would tip over or lean due to bulging of the bottom experienced in pressure and/or temperature gradients.
A need therefore exists to hold dry food snacks in a container that will not become deformed and unstable due to an increase in ambient temperature. A need also exists to hold dry food snacks in a container that will resist deformation when exposed to different pressure gradients. The solution however must eliminate feet commonly associated with a plastic bottle to provide a balanced container for dry food snacks because generally food containers have a higher center of gravity due to smaller effective surface diameter reducing their stability in filling operations and in distribution.
Further, a need exists to hold dry food snacks in a container that can easily be held by the user while the user performs other activities. The solution however must fit tightly into a vehicle cup holder. The solution must also stand unassisted on a surface such as a desk so the user can conveniently clutch the container with one hand while using the other for another purpose. Additionally, the container must stand upright on a store shelf. A container that leans from its intended vertical orientation creates a consumer perception of poor quality or damaged goods, causing the consumer to be less likely to purchase the package.
The present invention provides to a container with an improved bottom which resists deformation that would otherwise cause a container to tip. To that end, the invention provides a container with an improved bottom that remains standing unassisted while exposed to temperature and pressure gradients.
The present invention relates to a container with an improved bottom, in particular, a plastic molded container bottom, that does not tip over but remains standing while exposed to elevated ambient temperatures by resisting bulging caused by the increased temperature. The container bottom also resists deformation when exposed to pressure gradients. Described in the accompanying drawings and following text is a container bottom that is used for containers holding non-liquid food substances such as dry snack food.
In an embodiment, the present invention provides a container bottom that comprises an outer portion having a diameter, an inner recessed portion and an offset portion wherein these portions are adapted to minimize deformation due to at least one environmental condition such as an increased ambient air temperature and/or a pressure gradient. The inner recessed portion comprises an outer ellipse portion and an inner ellipse portion wherein the inner recessed portion is recessed within the outer ellipse portion and includes a first major half and a second major half and a first minor half and a second minor half. In this embodiment, the portions are related by a predetermined proportion to prevent the deformation and bulging caused by the increased ambient temperature and/or pressure gradient. There dimensions assist in keeping the container in the intended vertical orientation.
In an embodiment, the outer portion is rounded and includes a radius of curvature.
In an embodiment, the inner recessed portion comprises an outer ellipse portion and an inner ellipse portion wherein the inner recessed portion is recessed within the outer ellipse portion.
In an embodiment, the first minor half and the second minor half are proportionally related to a diameter of the container bottom.
In an embodiment, the present invention provides a container bottom that comprises an outer portion having a radius of curvature. Additionally, the embodiment provides an inner recessed portion formed within the outer portion wherein the inner recessed portion is generally ellipse shaped having an outer ellipse portion and an inner ellipse portion recessed within the outer ellipse portion.
In an embodiment, the present invention provides a container bottom that comprises an outer portion having a radius of curvature. Additionally, the embodiment provides an inner recessed portion formed within the outer portion wherein the inner recessed portion is generally ellipse shaped having an outer ellipse portion and an inner ellipse portion recessed within the outer ellipse portion. Further the recessed inner portion is related by a predetermined proportion to the radius of the outer portion.
In an embodiment, the radius of curvature is proportionally related to the outer ellipse portion.
In an embodiment, the invention provides a container which resists deformation while exposed to elevated ambient temperatures and pressure gradients. The embodiment provides an outer rounded portion having a diameter equivalent to sidewalls of the container.
The embodiment further provides an inner recessed portion formed within the outer rounded portion wherein the inner recessed portion is generally ellipse shaped having an outer ellipse portion and an inner ellipse portion. The inner ellipse portion has a first minor half and a second minor half forming a bottom portion wherein the first minor half and the second minor half are related by a predetermined proportion to the diameter. The embodiment further provides an offset portion positioned offset from the bottom portion to form a rib extending in the direction of the inner ellipse portion.
In an embodiment, the container holds non-liquid material such as dry food snacks.
In an embodiment, a radius of curvature of the outer rounded portion is defined by the length of the inner ellipse portion.
An advantage of the present invention is to provide an improved container bottom which does not become deformed and unstable during elevated ambient temperatures and/or pressure gradients.
Another advantage of the present invention is to minimize bulging caused by elevated ambient temperatures.
Another advantage of the present invention is to resist deformation caused by pressure gradients.
Another advantage of the present invention is to keep the container in the intended vertical orientation.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide a container to store non-liquid material such as dry food snacks.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide a container for dry food snacks which is easy to handle while performing other activities.